sixrealmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morren Kvain
Morren Kvain is a character played by Elliran in The Land of Prionix Skype RPG. He is a bit cold, has dark hair and red Eyes. He is (Was?) a Thanerii "Greetings monsters So, you are gonna 'civillize' us ? Well you should hurry, it's pretty boring here So go on and try to kill me Let's release the monster that is in me" Backstory Morren is the son of a powerful familly of Aeten. His mother, from a that noble family, Always loved him, but his father, that was of another powerful family, was always a little distant, and did not want to see him so much.The other person that took care of Morren was his uncle, the brother of his mother. But one day his father was really angry, because he discovered, after many year, that Morren and his mother were Thanerii. Léanne, his mother, did hide Morren before is "Father" came into their rooms, and proceed to slit his wife's throat. Eorne, Morren's uncle, came as quickly as he could, only to find that horrible scene. He took Morren with him and both fled the city, to hide him from potential assassins. He began to educate him, along with the life of farmer that they owned. Story (First Season of LoP) The Farm Boy After a long look at the Forrest circling the Farm, Eorne, the Uncle of Morren announce he will be heading for the city to buy some goods. During Eorne's absence, a Merchant, which was in fact a bandit, tries to steal and kill Morren. At the end of the quick fight, the Bandit flee with his now three legged horse. The Following day, a big wolf come to the farm and, attack Morren. The wolf eat Morren's left hand before he is killed by some Soldiers from Aeten. Morren thanks them as they heal and protect him. Be the time, Eorne comes back. However during the night, an Assassin come into the farm for some crops as he says and kill Eorne, well, he kills an image of Eorne, who had teleport into a nearby tower. Magic Encounter in the Demons realm The next day, with one soldier, Morren and Eorne go into a farm, not far from their, where a Madman is yelling at some assassins.As soon as he sees us,he order the assassins to kill us and get in the farm. But they refuse Some big animals like Wolves, and vulture come, take the crops and magicly open, a portal, before being killed by the assassins, Morren, Eorne and the soldiers. But those three are taken by what apears to be a big tentacle. Morren wake us in a strange room where he hear a demonic voice, Cevesan's voice, talking to him. Then a Women arrive and free him. The sanctuary Part one When he get out of the strange room, he is in what seems to be a village. The woman reveal he is, along with all the inhabitant of the Sanctuary, a Thanerii. But the Sanctuary is Quickly attacked by RoAC hunter. But thanks to Gregor Kirar's Companion, those are quickly elliminated. Cevesan arrive, and try to capture Morren again, however, he disapear. Some time after, Gergor Kirar himself arrives and meet Morren. As they are about to go, they are Embushed by another group of RoAC Hunters. The First season ends here. Story (Second Season of LoP) The Sanctuary, Part two While the RoAC Hunters embushed the group, Morren tryed to gain some times by playing some tricks and negociating. Howerver, after the Arrival of Maestro Grotto , they were all captured. The Battle of the Cave They woke up in cages, facing the decapitated heads of Crocas , Kuukeren and Ummu. They're then took into some sort of judgment, directed by what seems to be the RoACs killers where they explain who and why they brough them here. Two other person are here chained to a wall, Grotto's servants, Grigor and Yana. While Maestro managed to escape from the cage for a bit, he quickly was put into another. The Hunters magicaly sealed both arms and mouths to all enchained person, so they could not use Magic until they were killed. However, using one og theThanerii magic, the WindBlow, Morren Managed to Break both his seal and his cage, while some Strange Soldier enter the Cave. Those last are revealed to be of Xarisa's army against the RoACs Hunters. After an Epic battle where morren didn't do quite much, the Soldiers, Xarisa herself and all friendly person present step in a portal wich lead them to a posible safe place, which we later be revealed as Vladir. The Dragons Attack While walking to a nearby castle, Morren, along with the Survivors of the Battle of the Cave, were attacked by 2 dragons. Nearly all person present were killed. Morren, with Eorne joined a little group, that managed to escape the attack, composed of different person, including Gregor Kirar and Aliss.